Traditional representations of data, such as data records stored in a database, are often cumbersome and lack intuitiveness, especially relative to the viewer. For example, data objects stored in a database may include pluralities of individual parameters that provide detailed information about the object. When displaying these objects in a table format, a common representation includes an ordered list of objects that may be sorted or otherwise processed for display. Table records are displayed in row format such and similar parameters of table records are organized in columns. When objects possess many individual parameters, the column format can become overwhelming. Additionally, when the database includes more objects than can be shown in the field of view of the UI, the user must typically navigate through pages of table records to view these additional objects. Clicking through pages can cause the user to lose visual context. Moreover, objects not shown in the immediate field of view may be ignored or their impact may be reduced due to the fact that the objects are not top of mind to the user. Data that is not easy to navigate and visually apprehend may be rendered meaningless to the viewer. Additionally, traditional table representations are ill suited to view switching, where the user can easily transition between representations of their data, such as list, index card view, and so forth.